


Pesca

by PixieFeatherStorys



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: ... - Freeform, Angel se lo busco, Bad understanding, Comfort, Explicit Language, Fishing, Fluff, Husk se disculpa al menos, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, This two are a disaster, más o menos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-21 23:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22139014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieFeatherStorys/pseuds/PixieFeatherStorys
Summary: Basado en una idea y headcanon de mi querida amiga @Panalulu [Ao3]
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Pesca

A la orilla entre un pequeño piso fijo de muelle de madera el silencio con solo el movimiento del surreal mar carmesí que silbaba con el viento paso por el medio de los dos. Angel dio una sonrisa burlesca en victoria cuando quedo a solas con el gato. Husk dio una mueca al instante negándose a mirar de vuelta al chico, no necesitaba hacerlo para saber que expresión tenia (Eso y espantar del muelle a Baxter que estaba antes con ellos, eso obviamente fue apropósito) pero como no se le ocurrió ninguna buena excusa se resignó a rodar los ojos para luego posarlos en el agua profunda al frente, esperando a casar algo como era la idea inicial. El silencio no duro ni al minuto cuando el más alto soltó la primera palabra.

Me parece muy interesante verte tan atento en la pesca, pensaba que te hartarías de estar tanto tiempo quieto en algo que no sea cerca de tus botellas –Inquirió dando una ligera sonrisa y ladeando su cabeza al contrario, ese primer intento no hizo que sacara sus ojos de la profundidad del agua así que opto por acercarse lentamente. Supo que eso si lo noto.

Sí, es tan curioso que incluso te invitaste tu solo para ver ¿No? –Replico con sarcasmo en un tono grueso y anti parabólico levantando una ceja ligeramente. Seguía sin darle la mirada a Angel pero este no se detuvo de acercársele cada vez más, movió la punta de su oreja en un tic al escuchar el sonido de la madera en la que estaba crujir un poco. Se encogió un de hombros y dio un gruñido ligero cuando sintió el peso de los brazos del araña pasar al lado de la extensión de sus alas mientras reclinaba su cabeza a su costado al punto de que no podía culpar al sonido del viento por ignorar lo que le dijera.

¡Ja! y aun así no me dijiste que no podía acompañarte –Eso sí dio en el clavo, lo suficiente para que el viejo al fin lo mirara con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Ya deja de joder por un instante –Escupió la quimera. Angel soltó varias pero ligeras carcajada, el que se diera cuenta de la cercanía que tenían al voltear no ayudo en nada su postura cuando instintivamente se reclino hacia atrás recogiendo también sus alas haciendo algo evidente que el comentario le desagrado. Era tan fastidiosamente chocante al respecto que la negación lo ataco por un rato, que se riera al respecto solo hizo que se retrajera mas bajando sus orejas en un gruñido- Mira niño, aun si me hubiera negado sería lo mismo, me ahorre el fastidio-.

Entonces puedo estar más cerca, aprovechando que aquí estoy –Esta vez el costado en traje de rayas rozo coquetamente con parte del brazo y pecho de Husk recostando su peso ligero con una mirada provocativa, pudo sentir como el cuerpo del gato dio un respingón rodando los ojos por esto. Era tierno como a este punto no se esforzaba por ir más hacia un lado solo para mostrar indiferencia, incluso lo escucho murmurar algo en un tono neutro - ¿Si? - Insistió en que lo repitiera con una sonrisa algo altanera.

Dije que... -Sin previo aviso y con solo un fuerte peso repentino el cuerpo completo del mas alto fue empujado desde la orilla con un chapuzón seco hacia el mar- Ahí estas lo malditamente cerca-.

Husk ni siquiera se molestó en dar una expresión triunfante solo lo empujo para que dejara la estupidez por un preciado segundo, aunque sabía que ni con un baño de agua con hielo Angel dejaría de hablar. Después de unos chapoteos lo que capto su atención fue el silencio... demasiado, no había ni un insulto ¿No se había ahogado verdad? Con rápida e inconsciente preocupación asomo la cabeza y estiro el cuello hacia el agua, sus orejas se alzaron indicándole un sonido, miro hacia un lado de donde venía. Angel estaba recuperando aliento agarrado con sus cuatro brazos al poste bajo del muelle como si su vida dependiera de ello, bueno no era quien para culparlo, quizás lo asusto.

Ya sal de ahí –No recibió respuesta, quizás de verdad se había enojado, después de un minuto de silencio se permitió mirar al contrario en el agua directamente. Que no dijera nada no era buena señal, y cuando a ligera mala gana le ofreció su pata para ayudarlo ni siquiera respiro. Fue ahí cuando se enfocó en la comisura de los ojos morados eléctrico de Angel, estaban abiertos como platos con la mitad del rostro apretado entre el sostén de madera y sus hombros encogidos y pegados a su cuello como si tratara de cubrirse, sus pupilas estaban fijas en el agua. Se dio cuenta de que de algo se había asustado y no se iba a mover por sí solo, estaba paralizado- ... -Husk al realizar lo que pasaba abrió sus ojos con sorpresa por lo que veía, de un solo movimiento estiro su cola lo más que pudo, la metió en el agua lo suficiente para despegar y sostener la cintura de Angel y alzarlo de un jalón para que llegara a sus brazos y al piso firme. Pudo ver la desesperación del araña en salir por cómo se aferró a él y luego se alejó lo más que podía de la orilla sin levantarse del piso. El más viejo se alarmo un poco cuando lo vio bien, podía ver en sus ojos que estaba en pánico total, y no sabía su temblaba por el frio del agua o por el susto en general.

El gato no supo porque la reacción tan grave (bien lo podía estar fingiendo para fastidiarlo) Pero lo primero que lo golpeo fue un yunque de culpa por verlo así, musito un ligero ''Mierda'' en murmuro mientras miraba a otro lado y se estiraba media cara con su palma. Se rasco la nuca pasando sus garras por su pelaje oscuro, por un segundo le dio pena dirigirle la mirada pero dio un respiro con su voz grave para alejar esa estúpida idea. Se acercó al lado de Angel, notando su desvariada respiración, se agacho y su altura e hizo lo mismo con su cabeza viéndolo mejor.

...Ey –Apenas se acercó un centímetro más, se escuchó la dureza de la bofetada que le proporciono Angel no con una, sino con dos de sus palmas enguantadas y empapadas volteando al contrario de un solo golpe- ¡Mierda! -.

¡Nunca se te ocurra volver a hacer eso! NUNCA ¿¡ME OISTE!? –Angel le grito de forma histérica callándolo al instante. Era un tono completamente firme pero fuera de cualquier otro que el arácnido le haya dedicado a Husk. El contrario alzo medio cuerpo reclinándose en sus patas, con una expresión de dolor pero intento bajar su mirada, ni siquiera se permitió quejarse del golpe a pesar del dolor, le dejo un rasgado con una invisible hilera de sangre corriendo por su mejilla.

... De acuerdo, lo siento –Dijo Husk en un tono rasposo para que luego los dos cayeran en un silencio abrumador. Así se quedaron varios minutos sin dirigirse la mirada.

Soltando un suspiro al mismo tiempo. Tener que explicarse o algo por el estilo sería un fastidio punzante. La curiosidad del gato gano primero, y miro al chico por el rabillo del ojo, Angel agarro sus piernas con cada grupo de brazos y hundió su cabeza en estas.

¿Ya te calmaste? –pregunto simple, en un tono que pretendía ser neutro.

Si ¿Por qué no lo estaría? –la respuesta fue chocante y sin cambiar la posición. El gato volteo mirándolo insistente de una forma perezosa sin levantarse.

Porque estoy seguro que no estas simplemente molesto –.

Felicitaciones por adivinar. No estoy simplemente molesto, estoy a punto de dispararte y tirarte al mar para que nades un rato-.

Niño, estas temblando demasiado para siquiera moverte –La respuesta tan simple que parecía casi estar desinteresada empezó a molestar a Angel.

¡SI me tiraste al jodido mar! ¡Frió es una de las pocas cosas que puedo sentir al respecto! ¿¡Que quieres, un puto premio por notarlo!? –Las orejas del contrario se encogieron por la alza de su voz. Su reacción más lo que dijo casi al final dejo con duda al gato, este levanto una ceja y procuro comprobar que sus oídos no le habían fallado.

¿A qué te refieres? –La pregunta le cayó al contrario como un disparo haciendo que se tensara en su lugar- ¿Que, no te gusta el mar?

¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? –se defendió casi de inmediato, los dos sabían a que se referida pero aun así él no quería admitir nada.

Angel ¿Le tienes MIEDO al mar? –Husk reafirmo la pregunta, cuando lo miro fijamente Angel trato de evadirlo cerrando y arrugando sus ojos pero esto le dio la respuesta perfecta. Decirlo en voz alta no ayudo para nada a los dos, es mas se sentían peor, Angel estaba evidentemente avergonzado y frustrado por admitirlo. Por su parte Husk se sintió como un perfecto idiota, no había manera de que supiera ese pequeño gran dato, pero eso no cambiaba que lo haya tirado sin aviso directo al mar y dejar al chico temblando y con un mal rato, pues eso era ya suficiente para sentirse como el maldito aqui.

Sera mejor que te levantes y te seques –Husk se levantó con un quejido por lo bajo, haciendo entender que lo iba a acompañar, ya tendría tiempo para pensar en una disculpa.

¿Estás loco? Lo último que quiero es pasar en frente de alguien más y que me vea así, o empezaran a preguntar -. La respuesta fue instantánea y con su mirada entre sus piernas recogidas, con algo de fastidio de mirar al contrario.

No seas infantil ¿te quedaras aquí con el aire frió y aparte empapado?-.

Si, si tanto quieres irte tu ve y cuéntales pero deja de fastidiarme -.

¿¡Y para qué demonios haría eso!? –La voz rasposa del gato salió instantáneamente con ofensa, esto hizo a Angel congelar su cabeza y alzar su vista, fue grata la sorpresa con el gato, no tenían ironía, parecía que no estaba tratando de insistirle por obstinado, no se había podido imaginar esa reacción que más bien lo confundió un poco ¿De verdad le importo tanto? Tuvo el instinto de preguntarle pero su boca solo se abrió ligeramente sin emitir sonido haciéndolo parecer más bien atónito.

Husk chasqueo su lengua en fastidio con algo de enojo remanente, eso es lo que le pasaba por mostrar interés, pero la insinuación llego un poco mas personal, a la final se recordó a si mismo de que Angel podría llegar a ser como un niño, decir estupideces y ser muy inconsciente consigo mismo, para el asi era desde siempre no solo en términos de edad. En otro momento no le hubiera importado pero como esto le incumbía no iba a dejar que el chico le diera ordenes, si no se iba a mover sabía que hacer.

Un movimiento lento hizo que el araña se enderezara y respingara su espalda sacándolo de su estado pensativo. Husk fue caminando hacia el con normalidad pero el andar resulto acelerado para Angel ya que no lo vio venir por estar ''procesando''. El toque de una de las alas rojas y amplias del gato paso alrededor de su espalda cubriéndolo hasta llegar a su hombro contrario mientras Husk se sentaba a su lado encorvado haciendo que la extensión de sus plumas lo cubriera de pies a hombros. En todos los segundos de la acción las pupilas rosa fuerte de Angel se pasaban de un lado al otro por la sorpresa, encogió sus hombros al inicio, pero después se relajó descubriendo la diferencia de temperatura no solo porque el aire de la costa no lo tocaba ni un poco, si no por el calor que naturalmente se acumulaba entre el ala que lo encapsulaba y el pelo del gato cambio sus facciones a unas más relajadas, sobre todo al ver que a Husk le importaba muy poco la cercanía que tomaban.

¿No sopla el aire a través de las plumas? –Pregunto con completa simpleza para mirarlo sin mucho rodeo-.

No... Gracias –El contrario solo dio un suspiro bajando y subiendo ligeramente su pecho que disimulo su asentimiento de cabeza luego entrecerró sus ojos con pereza. Angel lo miro por un momento, como esperando a que dijera algo alguna señal o una mirada de enojo, un comentario sarcástico pero no. Estaba tan fuera de lugar que ni siquiera se le ocurrió bromear al respecto y su idea de replicar se iba desapareciendo con cada segundo, el araña se resignó con un ligero suspiro dejando caer sus pies ligeramente hacia un lado y relajando sus manos a ambos costados para apoyarse con ligereza y recibir el calor.

Después de unos minutos los dos se relajaron en un silencio diferente al anterior, con completa normalidad y el sonido del viento siendo más hipnótico a su alrededor. Angel se fue quitando sus guantes para juntar sus manos y calentarse, sus hombros se relajaron al igual que su cuerpo inconscientemente por el confort mientras pasaban los segundos. El viejo gato lo miraba por lo bajo y por el rabillo del ojo en todo este tiempo disimuladamente, o más bien sin un interés en general. Cuando vio que el contrario estaba más calmado apretó su ala a la piel del albino para que no tuviera calor solo por encima, no le importo que sus plumas se mojara no era la gran cosa después de todo. Volteo un poco su mirada cuando sintió una de las manos desenguantadas de Angel apretarse con ligereza en la punta de sus plumas para arroparse un poco con esta mientras soltaba un suspiro con aire caliente retenido. Tampoco se había dado cuenta de la cercanía entre los dos hasta el momento, estaban hombro con hombro hasta el punto de que podía sentir el respirar del araña por más leve que fuera.

Lo pudo ver sin tanto disimulo por un minuto, eran de esos momentos donde Angel rompía su capullo de vez en cuando y se hacía ver de alguna forma "vulnerable" claro que Husk no se mofaba de esto, solamente lo dejaba ser y muy a sus adentros se sentía algo agradecido de que fuera así, nadie es de piedra ni en vida o muerte, ni siquiera el.

  
' **a-SsH** '

  
El pequeño sonidito repentino rompió el silencio, fue un estornudo muy ahogado pero muy obvio. Angel puso inmediatamente una mano encima de otra arriba de su boca, le paso algo de vergüenza cuando el contrario alzo un poco su ala para mirarlo con una ceja alzada.

Que mierd- ¡Hey, deja de mirarme así! Si termino con un resfriado del infierno es por tu culpa –Replico el araña en forma defensiva, a pesar de que no hubiera dicho nada se sintió juzgado en silencio con los ojos del gato clavado en él y se enderezo para quedar a una diferente altura de su vista directa. Husk solo dio un gruñido fastidiado quejándose con un 'No grites mierda...' hecho casi susurro resignado a la idea de que si, en realidad era su "responsabilidad" si terminaba resfriado.

Escucha solo vámonos, siquiera tu cabello se secó –Dijo mientras se levantaba, aun así las plumas de su ala extendida no dejaron de rozar la extensión del traje a rayas de Angel, como un tic para esperarlo sin mucha prisa. El albino lo miro por un momento con una ceja alzada, a veces pensaba que si lo inspeccionaba encontraría una razón de porque tenían estos momentos de confianza, se resignó con una risa que salió como un bufido algo engreído pero con una sonrisa cómoda intermedia.

  
No se decir si solo eres suave o te sientes culpable –Mientras se levantaba a la par del gato tomaba con su par inferior de brazos sus guantes para doblarlos y que el agua restante se escurriera.

Ni lo menciones, tu eres una perra algunas veces. Pero no me disculpare por ayudarte después de un escenario de shock -Su mirada volvió a una ausente y anti parabólica, el regreso de humor típico del chico le daba a entender que estaba mejor al menos.

El gato congelo la cabeza cuando pudo sentir un punto suave ligero en su mejilla, para ser especifico la parte donde recibió la bofetada, el demonio araña le había depositado un cuidadoso pero rápido beso, los labios del chico conservaban calor por su respiración a pesar del frio. Volteo luego de parpadear hacia el contrario con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido pero sin intención de parecer enojado. Angel lo miraba encorvado a su altura con simpleza y su cabeza ligeramente ladeado con una sonrisa, solo que no era para nada burlona ni sarcástica, ni siquiera fingida. Después de unos segundos de silencio más largo de lo que debería manteniendo miradas Husk le correspondió una sonrisa por lo bajo, pudo entender que fue una forma de decir "Lo siento" muy a la manera de Angel pero lo comprendía y viceversa.

El más alto fue el primero en romper el momento volteándose hacia el camino alejándose sin mucha prisa de la orilla del muelle donde estaban mientras sus bocas sonaban contra la madera, se detuvo a unos tres metros mirando por encima de su hombro al contrario que se quedó solo mirándole la espalda tieso en su lugar como en trance, por un momento alzo una ceja pero luego lo paso por alto y rompió su burbuja haciendo un además de que fueran en camino con la cabeza.

¿Vienes? –Le pregunto a distancia para bajarlo de las nubes. El viejo dio uno de sus típicos gruñidos de garganta con pereza para caminar a la par con el.

  
  
En el camino estuvieron hablando con completa normalidad entre vagos y confiados insultos hasta coqueteos y anécdotas tontas.

No duro ni hasta la madrugada en el hotel cuando inevitablemente Angel se había resfriado con calos fríos. Husk se sorprendió cuando el actor dio una excusa culpándose a si mismo cuando la princesa y los demás preguntaron la causa, claro que esto no fue por pura buena fe ya que a cambio el chico lo obligo pasar el tiempo en que se recuperaba con el a su lado ya sea para solo tener a alguien para fastidiar o para pedirle favores. Uso a la perfección la culpa del bartender en su contra, pero de una forma no tan descarada ya que en el medio de todo se notaba como el araña muy en el fondo solo quería un rato de compañía y confidencia, no solamente porque Husk ahora tenía presente uno de sus farios miedos, no más bien fue por la seguridad que tenía con el viejo lo que lo impulsaba a tenerlo cerca.

Por su parte obviando varias cosas como solo la quimera lo podía hacer, escuchaba y entendía muy bien las pequeñas actitudes de Angel, sabia observar bien y pacientemente muchas cosa (por eso a veces iba al muelle a pescar) y a veces valía la pena ya que poco a poco saciaba inconscientemente su curiosidad acerca del arácnido sin siquiera preguntar o a veces hablar, la importancia que le daba a las pequeñas cosas que decía el niño le causaban simple comodidad al estar a su lado algo que lo llenaba de nostalgia por el simple echo de llegar a ser un momento torcido pero reconfortante.

  
  
A la final esa fue la fórmula de ese día en el muelle. De una pesca cualquiera a una mala pesca. De una mala pesca a un mal rato. De un mal rato a un mar calmado, de un momento calmado a un resfriado. Y con el requerido cuidado a un buen rato entre dos.  
  
  
Y si lo vemos en teoría: Fue una buena pesca.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Mude mi cuenta para expandir mas contenido en español de este fandom a Ao3, disfrútenlo y esperen mas.
> 
> Pueden encontrar mis redes sociales como: @ PixieFeatherKw3 en Twitter y Facebook
> 
> Por ultimo: Discúlpenme por etc. error en la escritura. No tengo tanto tiempo para corregir como me gustaría aaa-


End file.
